This invention is directed to the container filling art, and more specifically to a filler head of the type intended for delivery of a selectively variable, predetermined volume of product to a container.
A problem is presented, in the design of a multi-purpose filler of this type, by the need to accommodate a range of container sizes and shapes without objectionable turbulence and without sacrificing speed of operation. Another design requirement is ease in cleaning.